1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable silicone resin composition.
2. Background Information
A curable silicone resin composition comprising a (meth)acrylic-modified organopolysiloxane, a silicone oil, and other components has been proposed in the past as described in Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-51774.